Power to the Bandies
by Kita Kudai
Summary: A mix between two things that should never cross, Death Note and Band Camp. When bandies hear that Light thinks so little of them they take it in their own hands to mentally scar him the way only bandies can manage to do. Crack, Ocs and AU. Oh my!


****

This story was written at the request of my friend Rei-chan. And I really hope she enjoys it and you enjoy it as well.

**Are you kidding me? I don't own Death Note. Never have and never will.**

**But I must warn you, this fic is a cross between Death Note and band camp, two things that probably should never mix… This fic contains AU, high school hazing, band camp cheers, teenage insanity and stories about band camp that Rei has passed to me which I have used in this fic. I'm not responsible for mental scars caused by this fic or because of the activities bandies have done.**

* * *

"Hey band!" A girl called.

The girl was grinning like a fool, a happy fool but a fool nonetheless. She had dishwater blond hair that went down past her shoulders, lining her pale and freckled face. She wore a brown sweatshirt over a white shirt and her jeans were frayed at the bottom, giving her a street/regular look. Her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as she danced around her fellow band mates. They watched her – grinning as well, very much knowing what she was doing.

"Hey what?" One of her friends responded.

"Let me see ya get down!" She cheered.

All the while the ever present grin on her face grew wider and wider, surprising many for they feared her face would crack if she continued to smile the way she did but alas she managed it. She was doing an odd dance, a Cha-cha of sorts. Her eyes had closed as she laughed at her friends and herself. If one couldn't laugh at one's self then what was there to laugh at? Life was to be savored, not sampled. And that's how she lived life.

"No way!" Another one of her friends protested.

"Let me see ya get down!" She called again.

"Okay!"

She took the hands of one of the other band students and forced him to dance along with her. He couldn't help but smile as she danced with the robotic partner that was himself. He didn't dance. He just stood there as she moved his arms for him and danced along. She knew that but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to make him dance anyways. Their friends laughed as they watched, giving the two dancers the occasional cat call or a shout of approval.

"D-O-W-N! That's the way we get down!" The girl shouted.

"Okay!" Her other friends cheered.

"D-O-W-N! That's the way we get down!"

"Okay!" Her friends cheered once more.

A fit of insane giggles overcame the girl. She was forced to lean against her 'dance partner' to keep herself upright and not sprawled across the floor. Her friends around her were laughing and snorting, unable to keep a straight face. Around them the non-bandies shrank back, as if afraid to catch whatever caused the bandies to laugh in the first place. But that's how school was. Non-bandies wouldn't get it since they weren't a bandie. Very few non-bandies learned the secrets of the bandies and they weren't the same afterwards.

"Classic, Rei-chan, scar the freshies on their first day of high school…" One of the boys said through his laughter.

"I do my best, Matt-kun." Rei said.

The girl gave her friends a mocking bow. When she looked up she got a good glance at Matt. The familiar mop of brown hair, adorned with goggles. Over a red and black stripped shirt he had on a fake fur vest. It was warm, perfect for the crisp cool weather that was fall. He smirked, drawing her into a headlock. Her eyes widened and she reached for her 'dance partner' with a fake sort of desperation written across her face.

"L, save me!" Rei cried.

"Reap what you sow, Rei-chan." 'L' said.

Crocodile tears welled up in her eyes, but they had lost all effect on her friends. She tried her patented puppy dog pout, hoping that would work. It didn't. No one moved to rescue her from the terror that was Matt. She hung her head, when no one moved, sniffing slightly to bring up empathy points. Occasionally a non-bandie would jump in to rescue her from things like this, only to get laughed at by the bandies for actually believing she was in trouble.

"So mean…" She sniffed.

They all laughed at her misfortune. Rei once more tried to reach towards the raven haired young man. He watched her, pretending not to care by staring at her with dispassionate onyx colored eyes. He stepped away from her, just barely allowing his long sleeve white shirt to brush her finger tips. More fake crocodile tears welled up in her eyes. But with the loud but still gentle laughs escaping from her lips her friends knew she was okay.

"Matsuda-kun, Mello-kun!" Rei begged, knowing L was useless, "Help!"

"Sorry Rei-chan. You're on your own." Mello told her.

He bit into a bar of chocolate. He didn't fit in the normal bandie mold but that didn't stop Rei from adopting him into her small circle of friends. Besides for her the more eccentric they were the better. She adopted friends from any social status, even Mello's dark punk status. He wore dark leather and boots. His blond hair was long but shorter than Rei's. His chocolate colored eyes sparkled as he laughed at Rei's obvious misfortune but he made no move to save her from Matt.

Matsuda was the tallest of the group. He was also the second oldest, only to the senior that was L. Mello, Matt and Rei were juniors. Their friend Near was a sophomore and their other friend Sayuri was a junior as well. However, Near and Sayuri didn't really count since they weren't in the band but both chose different musical instruments to use. Yet Near and Sayuri had been let in on the secrets of the bandies, scarred ever since.

Near was in the orchestra and was called an orch-dork for playing the violin. Sayuri's instrument was a little more compact, perfect everywhere she went and was very much travel size. She as in the choir and was called a singer – for the lack of an insulting nickname to go along with her musical selection since all sections had an insulting nickname. There were the bandies and the orch-dorks but there wasn't really one for the choir.

Rei played the flute. She loved the instrument and played it often – enjoying the soft lilting tone that reverberated around her as she played. Before their marching band competitions she and the other flutes chanted pieces of The Mysterious Ticking Noise from Harry Potter Puppet Pals for good luck until someone – normally a trumpet player – screamed for them to knock it off. Then they'd make a threat, threatening to impale them with their own instrument to which the flutes would start giggling uncontrollably for flute meant penis in German.

Matt was a trombone player – otherwise dubbed as a tromboner. He and the other trombones would make lewd remarks and multiple mental and emotional 'scars' would be formed because of these remarks. Nonetheless the trombone players were a pervy yet highly loved part of the bandies and could never be replaced. Band camp was always a riot with the tromboners and trumpets around to liven it up.

Mello was a trumpet player. The instrument fit his loud yet steady personality. He didn't look 'right' behind any other instrument so Rei took him and his instrument in stride with a smile on her face. Before a marching band competition the trumpets would take their hats and yell, 'Penis!' three times for good luck. They were as pervy as their brother instruments the trombones and many competitions were formed because of this.

Matsuda was a clarinet player. They were known for keeping their noses relatively clean and behaving a little better than the others but when they did misbehave it put all the other sections to shame, leaving them to hang their heads in shame of the wreckage of the storms and hurricanes that could be a clarinet player's doings. Clarinets were wild cards, highly unpredictable and no one knew when the were going to lash out and do something mentally traumatizing.

L's instrument was a surprise to them all. It was so unlike him – with his personality and all – to have an instrument like he did. It was a shock to all of them to see him play the instrument at all, let alone see that he owned one and could play it very well. L played the drums and he enjoyed doing so but the others decided if that was the instrument for him then they were okay with it. It would have been even more strange to see him with something like a trombone or a trumpet.

"So how are my bandies?"

Rei looked up to see Sayuri – a taller green eyed brown haired girl toting the smaller Near behind her. He shifted with his oversized shirt, fidgeting slightly. The others grinned at their non-bandie friends. For a moment they just stood there, relishing one another's presence before classes started and it'd be a while before they got to music class. Not that they all didn't enjoy the class. They loved it and couldn't get enough.

"Good and how's our songstress?" Mello asked.

"I'm fine but the orch-dork and I heard a juicy rumor about Kira…" The singer replied.

There was a cat-like smile across her lips as she looked at her bandie friends. They all looked at her, rather excited to hear her rumor. Gossip wasn't Sayuri's favorite and she only told others about it if she heard it first hand, from the horse's mouth itself. Kira was the only one she spread rumors about, mainly because he had tried to get her in trouble with the principle a couple of times, so she'd return the favor.

"Do spill," Rei begged.

"Word in the 'hallways' is that Kira says we're lamers and that we need to get a life other than music," Near explained.

The group hissed at the rumor. 'Kira' was their nickname for Yagami Light. He seemed to kill all sorts of fun and could wipe the smile off of anyone's face with a well placed comment or two. In Rei's case he just had to walk into the room. The group hated him, just as much as he hated them. It was like a competition between the two groups, Pro-Kira and Anti-Kira, to see who could get who into trouble with the principal.

"I hate that guy!" Mello snarled.

"I bet that every time he smiles and angel spontaneously combusts," Rei said.

That caused the group to laugh, not because they liked the idea of angels bursting into flames but because it was probably true. Once they quieted down they looked at one another seriously. Each one of them knew that something had to be done about Kira. He had been getting away with a bit much lately and it was time for the bandies to truly show him his place in the school – not as top dog but as the lower life form to them.

"So… what are we to do about this?" Matt asked.

Questionable thoughts were sent through each individual's head, all of them were thinking of something to terrorize Kira and make him beg for forgiveness or just freak him out, whichever came first. Which would most likely having him just freak out and calling the principal to get them in trouble but they were smarter than him, when they thought together as a group and always managed to avoid 'capture.'

"I say revenge!" Rei cried.

She pumped her fist into the air as she jumped up and onto a chair. There was a goofy grin plastered to her face. Her fellow Anti-Kira friends knew she was completely serious in this remark but how to go about seeking revenge? It was the question that was beginning to plague their minds. She seemed completely oblivious to the staring of the other teenagers around them. They were used to the odd stares and baffled looks that some people gave them.

"Are we talking about brutal and emotional distress or mind warping mental scarring?" Mello asked.

"Were only gonna show him the type of revenge that can only be pulled off by bandies," Rei cheered.

* * *

Light was walking out of the school. He glared at a few of the instrument carrying children around him. He couldn't tell the Pro-Kira bandies apart from the Anti-Kira bandies. They all looked the same and he didn't really care to tell them apart unless they made it painfully obvious as to whose side of the Kira 'war' they were on. Unfortunately high school was all about surviving and fitting in. Those who opposed him found high school harder than most.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet by someone rushing past him. He glared when he saw Rei and Sayuri, two highly Anti-Kira musicians. The two of them turned, looking at him surprised. Sayuri looked at him with a look of sympathy on her face. To his surprise she even offered him her hand to help him back to his feet. He stared at the offered appendage, not sure whether or not to take it and pull himself back to his feet.

"Oh, I'm so sor-"

Then Sayuri saw it was him. She pulled her hand back, making Light glad that he didn't take it. She almost looked ashamed for offering him help. Rei just sniggered, trying her best not to laugh at the boy. She wasn't doing a good job since there was a look of shock on Light's face as he stared up at the girls.

"Oh… It's you," Rei said, "Never mind."

Sayuri waved her hand in the air, as if removing her apology. Rei burst into laughter. She placed a dainty hand on Sayuri's shoulder to keep herself upright as tears rolled down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Sayuri smiled, sickly sweet for the man at her feet. Without another word she turned on her heel and led Rei off with her. Light glared at her retreating figure. She was taunting him, baiting him to do something.

Something inside of him snapped and he scrambled to his feet, chasing after them. Rei looked over her shoulder, seeing him chasing after them. She grabbed Sayuri's hand and the two of them dashed off, running faster but still slow enough that Light could still keep up. Other children jumped out of the way as the duo ran from him, laughing all the while.

"This is working perfectly!" Rei panted.

They ran into the band room, uncharted territory for Light. They were surprised to find that he had followed them into the room, to where he saw Mello and Matt dancing around the support beam of the room. Horror flitted across Light's face as he watched the two boys giving one another a gay strip tease as Lady Marmalade blared in the background. Rei and Tsuki started laughing so hard they had to lean against one another for support.

The look on Light's face was worth any amount of punishment that may or may not get thrown their way. First went Mello's shirt followed quickly by Matt's vest, being thrown haphazardly across the room. The other band kids were just laughing, giving their own cat calls and a few hoots of 'Oh baby!' Light blushed darkly when he saw that there were other bandies in the room yet they were doing nothing to stop their friends.

The music stopped when they were just an inch away from kissing. Matt and Mello seem to jump right out of their fake 'lust' induced states. The two jump away from each other as if electrocuted. They scrambled for their fallen shirts, lucky that no one decided to remove their pants but they wouldn't have. Not when other _female_ bandies were around though it wouldn't have mattered. The girls were too far lost in their laughter at Light's face.

He was twitching, ever so slightly. Probably emotionally scarred since what he had just seen didn't really fit in with the way he thought. The bandies grinned as he got to his feet and scrambled away. They started laughing as he nearly fell over himself on the way to the door. The door slammed shut behind him as he dashed out. They had won this round. Kira had lost. But round two would commence next week. The bandies couldn't wait.

Rei gave a wordless victory cheer and pumped her fist in the air as she jumped up. The grin on her face was contagious, as was her laughter. Her bandie friends gave a whoop behind her, aside from L who was just grinning – his version of a cheer. She laughed, launching herself onto Mello's back and giving him a strangling hug of sorts. Matt was already being hugged by Matsuda and Sayuri as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, that's right!" Rei called, "You better run!"

The group laughed at his misfortune. Sure, Light would try to get them back next week but they could handle it. They had more friends than Light did, so they stuck together and took care of one another. They could normally figure out his next plot before the man could act upon it. So there was power in numbers. Too bad Light hadn't figured that out sooner but it wasn't like the bandies were going to go and give up their secrets to him.

"Think twice before messing with us bandies!" Matsuda cheered.

Rei turned to L, the leader of their small group and looked at him. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak. Her bright blue eyes searched his, expectantly. He sighed, causing the rest of the group to fall silent and look at him with expectant eyes. As the unspoken leader his word went. If Light hadn't been punished enough another plan would be executed to make sure that maximum punishment had been ensured.

"Lesson learned, L?" She asked with an innocent tint that everyone knew she didn't have.

"Lesson learned, Rei," L responded.

Another whoop followed L's statement.

* * *

**Forgive me, Rei, for being so late.**

**Most of these events were in fact real events from band camp, just tied together a little differently.**


End file.
